


活了一百万次的猫

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 可以连着看的系列第一篇。





	活了一百万次的猫

他感觉自己活了一百万次，也死了一百万次。

毕竟他曾拥有太多名字：叫巴斯蒂安的时候他在法国念书，同几位在议院的教授保持着密切的联系；叫胡安的时候他在西班牙夜晚的街头提着手枪，化险为夷后将一具具尸体倒进比斯开湾的波涛中；很长一段时间他叫亚瑟，在英国人最爱的酒吧里当酒保，把冲击乐队的歌倒背如流，暗地里却截获着三大机关的情报，完成一次次的交接。后来他被派到了亚洲，一个无法用名字掩饰国籍的地方，于是他做了一个极随意的决定——用回自己出生时就被决定好的国籍与名字——俄国人，亚历克斯。

亚历克斯是保卫者的意思，那么保护的对象是谁？兴许是Erebus、父亲本身或者根本是他想太多，并没有人需要他的保护。

他源于一场意外，母亲抱着刚诞生几日的他向父亲换了钱。然而他被存放在与父亲互相疏远的祖父手里，像一个普通的俄国人一样，贫穷了几年，当然，那些纷纷的白雪、无休止的队伍、变不出食物的锅具和感冒发烧的炽热都被之后的生活所模糊。父亲在他应当能够自我照顾起的第一天提走了他，他叫他亚历克斯，把他带进Erebus的训练机关，说政变并不会改变一切，最后对他铿锵有力地喊了一句意义不明的话（后来他知道那是组织的口号）而不是再见。

之后等待病弱的他的是漫无边际的噩梦，他不知道枪械瞄得准一些、暗号使得灵活一些、语言掌握得地道一些、做多几个引体向上是不是能让他更实质地执行好任务，但确实这能让他活得更长一些——落选的人，比如他的上铺，都要去西伯利亚的矿洞里呆着呢。他经常生病，肌肉不似旁人结实，原以为会讨厌这般唯命是从的日子，但即使成年后外勤多年，他也并无与组织断绝联系。

成为特工不是他自身决定的，但归根结底又是，毕竟他选择良多却并无逃走。

是为了保卫吗？

不是的，他没有被教育出那份荣誉感。亚历克斯解开袖口的纽扣，将衬衫袖子提高，还拖着行李箱就在机场买了副新的雷朋眼镜戴上。

是因为无所归。

这是亚历克斯在日本的第一个任务。现实生活中的特工并非电影里那般在艺术馆故弄玄虚地交接，他和线人在一家家庭餐厅用午饭，优先到中介那儿弄了一套拎包入住的房子，慢腾腾地给邻居送礼，天黑透了才乘上新干线。

路灯蓝蓝的，他摸出口袋里的通讯器，长长地呼出了一口气。

“Hello，can you hear me?”那边显然已经待机了一阵子：“我还以为时区搞错了，幸好。”

“听得清，你可以说中文。”亚历克斯情不自禁地将音量放小了一些。

“哇，不愧是特工！早说嘛我还特地搜了一堆地道口语表达。”对方的口吻年轻又傲气，还带着笑声，“你可以称呼我JP，合作愉快。”

亚历克斯正要至少将名字告诉他，任务地点——研究所的灯灭了，JP说：“现在你可以翻电网了。”

哎，真讨厌，亚历克斯蹬了一脚，迅速翻过网，一跃潜进了黑暗。方才还死死关着的机械门缓慢地打开，联络器不合时宜地传来狐狸叫的前奏。“停停停！红外线我还没停掉。听着，他们没有用电子记录，所以我不清楚你要找的东西在哪儿，但监控和警报我都停掉了，你可以慢慢找。好了，现在你可以走了，有什么问题要解决再叫我。”

“有轮值表吗？”

“我看看，唔…按理说有一个研究员在你右侧的楼梯上去，三层转右，最里面的实验室。”

亚历克斯换上夜视眼镜，轻手轻脚上了楼。整栋研究所没有一点光亮，他凭着记忆里的平面图走，没第二个人的动静。

实验室完全密封，因而无法观察其中的状况。他正要找自己那套万能密钥，门的状态灯转绿，他没张口感谢，只是轻巧地推开了门。实验台上是还没死透的动物，四处充斥着药水浓稠的气味，亚历克斯边换防毒口罩边让JP确认出口状况，他无视实验体痛苦的嘶鸣，并没有从周围获取到需要的信息。

头顶的白炽灯在这时恢复照明，他一时没适应，忙躲到实验桌下面。备用电机房到这里的距离……应该很快回来了。实验台上不知名的动物这时已经因失血过多而换成呜咽，亚历克斯听着联络器那头低音量却浮躁的音乐，如往常冷静。

半晌，实验室的门终于打开，窸窸窣窣的声音在靠近，短短的影子看来研究员的个子不高，特工摸出匕首，伺机而动。对方显然缺乏锻炼，尚未反应过来便被亚历克斯抵住脖子。

“中和X5毒素的药在哪？”亚历克斯用日语问。

研究员一副恍然大悟的模样，额头沁出几滴冷汗，客气地让亚历克斯跟着他走。

“不需要，你只要告诉我地点。”但亚历克斯显然不相信，目光还紧锁着研究员举起的双手：“我不会给你痛苦，但搞小动作就另当别论了。”

在说出答案的同时，研究员往前晕过去。

“将里面的开门锁弄坏，JP。”亚历克斯站在门外，打扰另一边不知道在忙碌什么的合作者。

“整完了？”JP可感知的世界里，特工也就说了五句以内的话，和他认知中艰苦、九死一生的故事迥然不同。

亚历克斯应声：“接下来的事不归我管。”

酷，JP内心想，两三下黑了开关。

但他有一点儿失落——本以为要在胶着的战场上大显身手，成为特工的最后一根救命稻草，没料到仅是随便黑了几个系统，难度不如国内的病毒解密。

“你们组织没有专属的黑客？干嘛大费周章请我，我以为超高危。”

特工沉默地履行他的职责，在成堆的标签和样本里找目标药物，还想赶上最后一班新干线。其实他也不知道这个远程黑客的作用在哪，他自己也可以做一些简单的操作，哪怕时间要费上更久，思来想去，大抵真的没有技术硬过自己的黑客能控制未知的事态，而这位JP恰好价格偏低，大概是堪堪小有名气，在国际圈子干第一票……他找到了那瓶攸关几十个政要人物的解药，收起口罩回到冷清的走廊。

“好了，你开门吧。”

……

黑客算是明白工作机器的闲聊不可能性，深知幻想中的出道生化战、多国黑客博弈梦碎。

“你在哪个门？”

“西南。”

“很快，等等。”JP突然切掉了上蹿下跳的音乐，研究所古怪的安静包围了亚历克斯。

他们要保持联络至亚历克斯回到支部，支部长似乎对日本的犯罪率不安，忽略组织本身在做的就不是法律范畴内的事。

“好闲。”JP已经在做别的工作，徒留着联络器，任务开始时的紧张感已经稀释为零。

“你很喜欢刺激的工作？”历经种种生死起落，稍微有一些沧桑的特工像一名普通的上班族，坐在尾部车厢的一角摇摇荡荡，正打从心里庆幸马不停蹄奔波后的任务如此顺利。

这是他在日本的第一个夜晚。

“不知道，只是觉得至今的工作还没有被威胁，不像一个黑客。”年轻人咀嚼食物的声音都显得漫不经心。

“被威胁是一种很危险的感觉，如果你没有能力去排除会很难受。”亚历克斯想起自己杀的第一个人，每一次窒息时迎接死亡的坦然，有些困。

但黑客与他活在完全不同的世界，代沟有，且不懂得高空走钢索的孤单，只发出了呵呵笑。

“晚安，特工先生。”

他们在支部门口中止了联络。

日本的节奏切换得快，回过神来生活习惯都通通改过，亚历克斯走在弥漫着粉色浪漫情人节气氛的街头，思索着今年去哪块地方看夜樱，手机邮箱难听的铃声响起，他饶有兴致地读完，给自己订了一张连夜飞往北京的机票。

国际漫游用户亚历克斯拨通了联系电话，想起几年前还没来得及介绍自己，第一时间说的就是“你好，我是亚历克斯”。

仍然只通过声音联系的黑客发出期待已久的叫声，对方简单地说明自己被追杀的缘由、现状、委托，却没有回想起他头一次“国际行动”两小时的合作伙伴。约好碰面的时间地点，亚历克斯发现自己已经离开了闹市区，他极少有地兴奋起来。

一个终于尝到危险的黑客向一个对危险麻木的特工请求支援。

猫活着都有新鲜事，何况人。

END


End file.
